VOCALOID
by rikascarlet37
Summary: Jauh dari masa kita, akan ada Perang Dunia III. Di saat perang ini, ada sebuah organisasi yang bernama Vocaloid untuk menghentikan peperangan dunia ini serta mengakhirinya
1. Abandoned

Rika : Baik! Ini hajimete aku bikin cerita!

Meiko : Bikin cerita apa?

Rika : Cerita tentang vocaloid generasi pertama!

Vocaloid I : HAH?!

Rika : Emang kenapa? Gak boleh?

Kaito : Tidak, hanya saja kaget. Biasanya para Author lebih kecenderung ke vocaloid generasi kedua. *plak*

Rika : Sedikit berbeda juga gak apa-apa, bukan?

Meiko : Baik, baik kita sudahi pembicaraannya yang tak begitu penting. Sekarang langsung saja ke ceritanya.

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

**Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation dan Crypton Future Media tapi fic ini milik saya.**

**WARNING**

**Newbie, TYPO, dan lain-lain**

**GENRE**

**Advanture, Sci-Fi, Drama, Romance**

* * *

"Memang, kepintaran manusia ada batasannya."

"Kita sudahi saja penelitian ini. Kita tak mampu melawan kepintaran tuhan."

"Tapi, jika kita membuang mereka, usaha kita sia-sia saja."

"Lalu apa yang kita perbuat pada rongsokan ini? Merawatnya? Kita ini sedang berperang!"

"...Perbuatlah sesukamu."

Jauh dari masa kita, akan terjadi Perang Dunia III yang diakibatkan oleh kepintaran manusia itu sendiri. Maka dari itu, manusia berperang melawan kepintaran mereka sendiri, siapa yang paling pintar di bumi. Disuatu laboratorium, manusia membuat setengah manusia dan setengah robot untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa robot juga mempunyai cinta, sayangnya percobaan itu gagal dan terpaksa mereka harus dibuang sebagai barang rongsokan. Sebelum mereka dibuang, mereka ditempatkan ruang khusus dan mereka didalam tabung sendiri-sendiri dengan memakai baju putih yang hanya menutupi dari dada hingga atas lutut. Dan saat itu, seorang profesor perempuan yang membuat ide dan pembuat mereka memasuki ruang khusus tersebut dan membari nama masing-masing agar saling dikenal.

"Namamu adalah Leon. Kaulah bapak dari mereka. " Kata profesor pada lelaki berambut pirang.

"Namamu adalah Lola. Kaulah ibu dari mereka." Kata profesor pada perempuan berambut hitam dan pendek.

"Namamu adalah Miriam. Kau mempunyai semangat tinggi untuk hidup." Kata profesor pada perempuan berambut silver dan panjang.

"Namamu adalah Kaito. Walau kau tidak sama seperti kakak-kakakmu, setidaknya kau adalah AI yang sudah hampir sempurna. Kau hanya tinggal memilih jalanmu, itu saja..." Kata profesor pada lelaki berambut biru.

"Dan terakhir, namamu adalah Meiko. Kau sama seperti kakakmu yang mempunyai semangat tinggi dan ingin melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga bagimu." Kata profesor pada perempuan berambut coklat dan pendek, ia memberikan sesuatu pada Meiko.

Setelah memberi nama, ia langsung mentransport mereka ke suatu tempat yang berbeda-beda kecuali Kaito dengan alat teleport yang sudah dipasang di dalam tabung. Profesor tersebut tak tahan melihat keempat robot manusia yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dibuang begitu saja. Ia menahan tangisannya kepergian keempat anaknya dan langsung saja ia meninggalkan ruang tersebut bersama dengan Kaito.

Disisi lain, tempat yang gelap gulita serta bangunan-bangunan yang sudah hancur, seorang perempuan berambut coklat tiba di tanah tersebut. saat ada ditempat tersebut, ia bangun dan meilhat sekelilingnya dan yang ia lihat hanyalah bangunan yang sudah runtuh serta tanah yang berdebu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan kanannya yang ternyata sepucuk kertas.

_"Maafkan mama, Meiko. Mama tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi, carilah kakakmu serta adikmu. Ingatlah, jangan pernah menyerah pada sesuatu, jika kamu menyerah disini, segala sesuatu yang kau perbuat sia-sia dan berakhir. Mama mencintaimu."_

Air mata yang keluar dari mata Meiko menetes ke kertas dan lama kelamaan makin banyak, Ia memeluk kertas tersebut dan menangis.

"Mama..."

* * *

Rika : Bagaimana, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?

Meiko : Ke-kenapa kami dibuang?

Rika : Ya, nanti lihat saja sendiri.

Kaito : Kenapa cuma aku didalam laboratorium?

Leon : Kenapa aku jadi bapaknya?

Lola : Kenapa juga aku jadi ibunya?

Miriam : Terus, kenapa aku jadi kakak?

Rika : *kesal* Sudalah, diam dan tunggu saja chapter berikutnya! Dan oh ya, mohon direview ya ! *kembali bahagia*

Vocaloid I : Hajar ! *Rika dikeroyok sama para vocaloid generasi pertama*


	2. Want Know

Rika : Yang review hanya satukah? #nangis

Meiko : Kau terlalu cepat untuk bilang.

Rika : Ah, benar juga. Baik, langsung saja ke chapter berikutnya. #kembali bahagia.

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

**Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan kawan-kawan tapi fic ini milik saya**

**WARNING**

**Newbie, TYPO, de-le-le**

* * *

**Meiko POV**

Sudah seminggu aku dibuang dan aku masih tak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaanku disini. Yang aku lihat hanyalah kota mati yang sudah sudah termakan oleh pasir. Dan tetap saja, aku masih memakai baju dari lab serta tanpa alas kakipun. Kakiku sudah capek, dan aku sudah lelah berjalan. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang menempati kota mati ini. Kemana semuanya pergi? Dimana adikku serta kakak-kakakku? Lalu, dimana mama? Aku yakin mama mempunyai alasan yang lain mengapa aku serta saudaraku dibuang di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Mama benar, aku tak boleh menyerah ditempat seperti ini. Jika aku menyerah, segala sesuatu yang kuperbuat hanyalah sia-sia dan berakhir, aku harus tetap berjalan. Tapi, aku sudah kelelahan. Kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Tapi, aku harus tetap maju, jika tidak aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku. Tiba-tiba, tubuhku sudah tak mau bergerak lagi, jangan-jangan baterainya?! Mataku sudah tak bisa untuk membuka. Entah mengapa, tubuhku sudah tak berguna lagi.

"Mama, maaf..."

**Kaito POV**

Sudah seminggu aku dipisahkan oleh kakak-kakakku dan aku masih tetap tak tahu berbuat apa di laboratorium yang hanya diisi oleh manusia. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari kakak-kakakku. Tapi bagaimana? Aku dikepung dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Terlebihi lagi, aku ditempatkan di ruangan khusus yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kabur. Aku seperti tahanan saja. Aku mencari-cari akal untuk kabur dari sini dan mencari tempat untuk kabur. Tiba-tiba, saat aku memandangi langit-langit, ada ventilasi yang tidak begitu besar. Itu dia! Aku bisa kabur dengan cara itu!

Tapi bagaimana? Jarak antar tanah dengan atap benar-benar cukup jauh. Bahkan untuk mencapai ventilasi, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku mencari akal lagi bagaimana aku bisa mencapai ventilasi tersbut. Dan disaat tengah kebingungan, aku duduk di kursi dan meletakkan tanganku di meja sambil aku merenungkan cara-cara untuk kabur. Tunggu, meja? Kursi? Benar juga!

Aku menarik meja tersebut ke tempat yang berhadapan dengan ventilasi. Lalu, aku meletakkan kursi ke meja dan akhirnya, aku menaiki meja dan kursi tersebut. dan alhasilnya, aku bisa mencapai ventilasi tersebut. aku menarik ventilasi tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan lepaslah. Aku masuk ke dalam ventilasi tersebut dan ternyata saat aku melihat didalam, benar-benar sempit. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa merangkak. Maka aku masuk kedalam dan merangkak seperti bayi. Aku harus bisa kabur secepat-cepatnya sebelum aku tertangkap dan dimasukkan ditempat yang lebih membosankan. Aku merangkak begitu cepat hingga aku menemukan ventilasi lain, dan aku melihat dibawahnya yang ternyata koridor. Tapi, aku tak boleh keluar di tempat tersebut atau aku bisa tertangkap. Maka aku terus merangkak. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar bunyi sirine dan ada peringatan yang tak begitu jelas di telingaku. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa mendengarnya.

"...01.05 telah kabur dari tahanan! Diulangi... 01.05 telah kabur dari tahanan..." Sial! Ketahuan!

**Meiko POV**

Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap gulita? Dimana saudaraku? Aku tetap berjalan terus hingga menemukan cahaya putih. Aku berlari ke cahaya tersebut dan ternyata aku melihat lampu yang bercahaya putih. Ini dimana?

"Oh, kau sudah sadar ya?" Aku bangkit dari baringanku dan mencari suara tersebut dan yang ternyata di sebelah kiriku ada perempuan yang warna rambutnya sama denganku hanya saja rambutnya panjang.

"K... kau siapa?" Tanya aku.

"Oh, namaku Michelle. Kamu pasti AI, bukan?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"I... iya..." Kataku.

"Sudah kuduga. Memang, tak ada orang yang bisa bertahan hidup di tempat gersang ini." Kata perempuan berambut coklat yang sedang menyantap makanan yang ada dimangkuknya.

"Ma... maaf, sebenarnya ini dimana?" Tanya aku.

"Sebelum Perang Dunia ketiga meletus, tempat ini disebut Neverland." Kata Michelle.

"Neverland?" Tanya aku.

"Iya, tapi akibat Perang menjengkelkan tersebut, tempat ini dibom nuklir dan membuat kota ini menjadi kota mati." Lanjut Michelle.

"Perang?" Tanya aku lagi.

"Tu-tunggu, kau baru dibuat, bukan?" Tanya Michelle yang sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut dia begitu bodoh.

"I... iya, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu." Kataku sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Pantas saja." Michelle yang sudah selesai makannya, menuju ke arah aku.

"Akan aku ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dunia ini." Kata Michelle yang ketus.

"Dulu sekali, manusia membuat robot untuk mempermudah kerja manusia. Tapi, keinginan manusia begitu bertambah, dan membuat robot-robot yang bisa melakukan seperti manusia, seperti jalan, berbicara, bernyanyi, dan lain-lainnya. Akibat tersebut, virus yang tak diketahui oleh manusia yang kemunkinan dibuat oleh Cracker membuat seluruh robot terserang virus tersebut dan mereka menjadi memusuhi manusia hingga meletus Perang Dunia ketiga. Bahkan, saat manusia membuat robot yang bisa mengebom dengan otomatis, mulai terkena virus hingga ia mengebom tempat-tempat yang tidak diperintahkan oleh manusia, contohnya tempat ini." Kata Michelle dengan panjang lebar. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Michelle karena ada kata-kata yang belum aku pelajari.

"Virus? Cracker?"

"A-apa majikanmu tidak memberi data-data seperti itu?!" Tanya Michelle yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku yang begitu bodoh menurut dia.

"Se... sepertinya begitu." Kataku dengan polosnya. Michelle hanya tersenyum saja, dan menjelaskan tentang Virus dan Cracker.

"Virus adalah program yang merusak komputer atau AI yang membuat mereka tak menuruti perintah manusia atau majikan mereka. Lalu, Cracker adalah seorang individu yang mengambil keuntungan sendiri lewat komputer seperti membobol password, menghapus data-data, dan hal yang merugikan lainnya." Kata Michelle dengan penjelasan yang singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Michelle."

"Apa?" Tanya Michelle.

"Manusia... memang tahu banyak segala hal." Senyum aku. Michelle pun membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman.

"Tidak begitu banyak, kok." Jawab Michelle.

"Oh, ya... kau pasti punya nama, bukan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Michelle dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sebelumnya, namaku berupa angka yang bernama 01.04. Tapi, namaku sudah diubah oleh pembuatku, dan sekarang aku bernama Meiko." Kataku.

"Siapa pembuatmu?" Tanya Michelle.

"Entalah, tapi, aku memanggilnya dengan mama. Karena, pembuatku perempuan." Jawab aku.

Michelle hanya mengangguk saja setelah mendengar perkataanku. Lalu, ia melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Pembuatmu seperti apa?" Tanya Michelle.

"Ia seperti kakakku, rambutnya silver dan panjang." Kataku dengan singkat.

"Nama kakakmu siapa?"

"Miriam. Tapi aku dan kakakku terpisah..."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya..." Aku pun menjelaskan pada Michelle apa yang aku ingat. Setelah aku menjelaskannya, ia begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ma... maaf karena aku..."

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, aku harus tetap maju dan aku tak boleh menyerah disini. Lagipula, aku baru dibuat, dan aku ingin tahu seperti apa dunia itu. Jika aku menyerah disini, segalanya sia-sia dan berakhir. Makanya, aku tetap maju dan terus mencari saudaraku." Kataku sambil memotong pembicaraannya Michelle.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Meiko." Kata Michelle dengan serius.

* * *

Meiko : Panjang amat, ceritanya.

Rika : Sudalah, kalau ingin tahu, lanjut ke chapter berikutnya.

Miriam : Giliranku kapan?

Rika : Chapter selanjutnya, sabar ya.

Kaito : Oh, ya mohon di review ya ceritanya.

Rika : Benar, dan chapter berikutnya dan berikutnya akan lebih seru lagi.

Vocaloid 1 dan Rika : Jadi, tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya!


	3. Meet My Brother

Miriam : Hore! Giliranku!

Rika : Baik, baik kita langsung ke chapter berikutnya.

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi fic ini milik saya**

* * *

**Miriam POV**

"Ini dimana sih?" Aku benar-benar jengkel pada kota ini yang penuh dengan cahaya serta orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kenapa? Karena aku tak bisa menemukan saudaraku di tempat seperti ini, tempat yang penuh dengan banyak orang.

"Cih, sudah seminggu aku terpisah!" Jengkelku. Amarahku benar-benar hampir tak terkendali hingga aku menendang sebuah kaleng minuman di jalan trotoar. Agar aku bisa menenangkan diriku, aku pergi ke bar yang tak jauh dari tempatku. Saat aku memasuki bar tersebut, kulihat hanya beberapa orang yang kebanyakan laki-laki sedang main kartu bersama teman-temannya. Kurasa hanya aku yang perempuan. Aku duduk di sebelah pria yang mengenakan serba hitam, yang jaraknya dua kursi dariku.

"Order?"

"Bourbon." Singkatku. Tidak lama kemudian, bartender tersebut menyerahkan minuman pesananku dengan gelas yang kecil. Langsung saja, aku meneguk minuman tersebut. aku merindukan saudaraku tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukan mereka.

"Meiko... dimana kau sekarang? Aku merindukan kalian..." Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang aku perbuat di kota megah ini dengan cahaya-cahaya yang menerangi di kota malam ini. Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki yang disebelahku bertanya denganku saat aku sedang galau. "Tersesat, ya?"

"Kau siapa? Ikut urusan orang saja..." Jengkelku.

"Haha... Maaf karena mengganggumu. Tapi, apa kau keberatan bermain Poker?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Kenapa bapak ngajak main denganku? Bapak bisa mencari orang lain." Kataku.

"Tidak, aku merasa kasihan denganmu yang sedang kebingungan mencari saudaramu." Kata pria tersebut.

"Tu... tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Aku benar-benar curiga dengan perkataan lelaki tersebut. bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang mencari saudaraku? Lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum dan melepas topi warna hitamnya. Dan astaga, aku benar-benar tak percaya.

"Le... Leon?! Apa itu kau?" Tanyaku yang hampir tak percaya.

"Hehe... Tentu saja." Kata saudaraku dengan tertawa kecil. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis dan memleluknya, tapi aku malu kalau orang-orang melihatku memeluk saudaraku. Tapi, aku juga sedikit kesal kenapa ia bersikap seonohnya didepan saudaranya? Maka, aku memukul kepala dengan cukup keras.

"Bodoh!" Tentu saja, pukulan itu benar-benar keras hingga membuat saudara laki-lakiku rintih kesakitan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku sambil meneguk Bourbon untuk menghilangkan amarahku.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ditransport di gurun yang gelap gulita. Tapi, beberapa kilometer, cahaya yang menyinari itu menuntutku hingga aku dibawa kesini." Kata Leon.

"Maksudmu cahaya itu berasal dari kota?"

"Iya." Singkat Leon.

"Lalu, apa kau menemukan Lola, Meiko, serta Kaito?" Tanyaku

"Sayangnya, tidak." Jawab Leon. Dan akhirnya, aku dan Leon mengeluh karena kita masih belum menemukan saudara kita.

"Apa maksudnya mama membuang kita?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain, mama membuang kita." Jawab Leon.

"Oh, ya mau ke casino?" Tanya Leon dengan tiba-tiba.

"Casino?"

"Iya, disana tempat untuk mencari uang tercepat. Dan ada juga temanku yang seorang Gamble." Kata Leon.

"Gamble?"

"Ah, sudalah nanti aku jelaskan. Aku bayar Bourbonmu." Kata Leon dengan meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja.

**Kaito POV**

"...Cari dia! Jangan sampai ia lolos!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan tentara yang mau coba menangkapku. Tapi, aku harus bisa menemukan jalan tercepat untuk keluar dari laboratorium gila ini. Aku merangkak terus dengan cepat dan sesampainya didepanku, ada pertigaan. Aku harus lewat salah satu ventilasi ini, dan juga aku tak bisa kembali, karena aku tak bisa membalik arah dengan ruangan yang sesempit ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memilih jalur kiri. Aku merangkak terus hingga tak ada jalan didepanku. Tunggu! Kalau tak ada jalan, artinya ventilasinya kearah bawah. Langsung saja, aku turun kebawah, tapi tak kusangka, ada lubang ventilasi hingga aku turun ke bawah dan aku ada di koridor.

Tapi, untunglah saat aku sudah berada di koridor yang luas daripada di lorong ventilasi yang mirip seperti labirin. Saat aku mau ke depan, tiba-tiba ternyata ada Mama yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan seseorang di depan pintu keluar.

"Ma...mama..."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu terkejut mama ada disini semenjak kamu kabur?" Tanya mama. Ternyata dugaan mama benar.

"Ba... bagaimana bisa mama tahu kalau aku ada disini?" Tanya aku.

"Mama sudah tahu lorong ventilasi laboratorium, wajar saja mama tahu. Tapi, tenang saja, mama tak memberi tahu pada rekan-rekan mama." Kata mamaku dengan tenang.

"Kenapa mama memisahkan aku dengan kakak-kakakku?" Tanya aku. Tapi, mama tak merespon jawabanku.

"Kenapa mama berbuat seperti ini padaku?!" Aku yang mau menangis karena begitu tega mama membuang kakak-kakakku, tapi mama hanya menatapku saja.

"Ada alasan mengapa mama memisahkan kamu dengan kakak-kakakmu..." Maka, mama menjelaskan semuanya yang belum aku ketahui.

* * *

**_Skip time_**

* * *

"...Begitulah." Kata mama dengan nada yang rendah. Aku bahkan tak percaya apa yang aku dengar dari A hingga Z. Benar-benar tak percaya mengapa mama mengorbankan aku demi hal itu.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kaito..."

"Lebih baik aku menderita bersama saudaraku daripada aku mati dikorbankan!" Amarahku membuat aku berjalan ke pintu keluar dan aku masih bisa melihat langit yang biru dan cerah. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat langit karena aku selalu ada di laboratorium dan tak pernah keluar.

"Kejar dia!" Aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan tentara yang berasal dari laboratorium. Langsung saja, aku berlari dan tak peduli dibelakangku. Dan terus berlari hingga menemukan saudaraku.

* * *

Miriam : Casino itu apa sih?

Rika : Udah, lihat chapter selanjutnya. Nanti, tahu sendiri.

Lola : Giliranku kapan?

Rika : Chapter selanjutnya, sabar ya.

Kaito : Oh, ya ada readers yang mau nanya.

Rika : Ah iya, baik akan kujelaskan. Untuk Shiyoko, Lola itu sama seperti Meiko dan Kaito, dia seorang robot manusia. dan maaf karena membuat para readers bingung dengan alur ceritanya karena aku masih newbie. Gomen~ #tunduk.

Meiko : Sudalah, kamu sudah berusaha, kok.

Kaito : Iya, jangan lemas begitu. Para readers juga menyemangatimu, kok.

Rika : Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan menulis cerita yang lebih seru lagi! Dan jangan lupa...

Vocaloid 1 dan Rika : Tolong di Review ya!

Rika : Biar Rika semangat untuk menulis cerita.


	4. Royal Straight Flush

Rika : Baik, tanpa basa-basi yang gak jelas gitu, mending ke chapter berikutnya!

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

This fic is mine. but Vocaloid belong to Yamaha

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jadi ini yang namanya Casino?" Tanya perempuan berambut silver pada kakaknya, Leon.

"Iya, tempat ini bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cara cepat." Kata Leon. Perempuan bernama Miriam tersebut memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan sedih tanpa diketahui kakaknya. Ia sedih melihat karena kakaknya yang hanya mencari uang.

"Oh, Leon." Suara yang tak asing ditelinga Leon membuat ia terkejut melihat temannya yang sedang bermain Poker.

"Tumben kamu bawa gadis cantik."

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, dia adikku." Kata Leon dengan menggerutu.

"Miriam, kenalkan ini temanku Ivan. Orang yang aku bicarakan." Kata Leon dengan memperkenalkan temannya, Ivan.

"Salam kenal." Kata Miriam dengan menjabat tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga." Balas Ivan.

"Jadi, kita main seperti biasa?" Tanya Leon pada temannya.

"Iyalah, mungkin kita mengajari adikmu bermain poker." Kata Ivan.

Maka, Ivan, Leon, serta Miriam ke tempat ruang khusus untuk bermain poker yang biasa digemari oleh orang-orang gamble. Saat keruang tempat bermain poker, terdapat dua orang yang sedang bermain. Tapi, salah satu dari dua orang tersebut ada yang begitu mirip dengan saudaranya. Lola. Spontan saja Leon serta Miriam terkejut melihat saudaranya bermain poker.

"Straight Flush. Sayang sekali." Kata Perempuan berambut hitam tersebut dengan menunjukan kartu dengan sombongnya.

"Sial! Aku kalah lagi dari dia!" lelaki yang memakai jas hitam memukul meja yang berwarna hijau dengan kerasnya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lola! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Leon.

"Kau sendiri? Ngapain juga ke casino bersama Miriam?" Tanya Lola.

"Sudalah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting, kenapa Lola ada disini? Ditambah darimana uang itu?" Tanya Miriam pada Lola sambil menunjukan setumpuk uang yang ada didalam koper hitam.

"Mudah, dari judi." Kata Lola dengan singkat.

"Ng... kalau berkenan, apa kalian mengenal baik dengan dia?" Tanya Ivan yang juga ikut-ikutan ke pembicaraan topik.

"Mereka adalah adikku." Kata Leon yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Ivan.

"Nah, Leon, kita sudah menemukan Lola. Sekarang, kita tinggal cari Meiko dan Kaito. Mungkin mereka juga ada di kota ini. Selain itu Lola, bantu kita cari Meiko dan Kaito. Bukannya bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini!" Kata Miriam pada kedua kakakknya.

"Aku setuju." Setuju Leon.

"Tidak. Malas." Kata Lola dengan datar.

"Eh? Bukannya Meiko dan Kaito itu saudara kita? Aku khawatir kalau mereka..."

"Miriam, sudalah. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja disana. mereka mungkin bertemu atau mencari kita." Kata Lola dengan muka serius karena perempuan berambut hitam dan pendek yang bernama Lola tersebut menyembunyikan sesuatu pada saudaranya.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Miriam memukul meja judi dengan sangat keras dan menatap Lola dengan wajah yang serius. "Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku akan menantangmu bermain poker!" Tantang Miriam dengan serius. Leon dan Ivan begitu terkejut mendengarnya kalau Miriam akan menantang Lola yang lagi naik daun, seorang gamble yang punya lucky cukup tinggi.

"Bo... bodoh! Kau bahkan tak tahu caranya bermain! Main saja, belum pernah!" Bisik Leon pada Miriam dengan serius.

"Aku tahu caranya kok. Aku diajarkan oleh temannya mama saat di laboratorium." Kata Miriam dengan santai.

"Hoo, menarik sekali sepertinya. Baik bagaimana dengan taruhan?" Tanya Lola pada Miriam.

"Kalau aku kalah, aku dan Leon akan tetap di kota ini. Jika aku menang, kau dan Leon serta aku akan mencari Meiko dan Kaito." Jawab Miriam dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Menarik sekali, aku terima taruhannya." Kata Lola yang juga tak kalah dari adiknya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengacak kartunya." Kata lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama Leon sambil mengocok kartunya yang ada ditangannya. Setelah dikocok, Leon memberikan kartu pada Lola dan Miriam dengan 3 kartu yang dibuka dan 1 kartunya ditutup. Tapi, kartu mereka bukan kartu biasa. Kartu mereka masing-masing mendekati royal straight flush. Yaitu, angka yang paling baik.

"Miriam, ayo kita showdown!" Tantang Lola dengan pedenya.

"Baik kita mulai!" Tantang Miriam yang tak kalahnya.

Maka, Leon membagi kartu lagi pada Miriam dan Lola. Leon yang juga benar-benar ingin tahu siapakah yang menang, Lola? Atau Miriam? Jika Lola menang, maka Miriam dan Leon bersama Lola serta kebahgiaan hidup di kota tersebut. Tapi, jika Miriam menang, Leon dan Lola bersama Miriam melanjutkan pencarian adik-adik mereka. "Baiklah, kita mulai showdown!" Maka, Lola membuka kartu yang tertutup. Dan ternyata kartu tersebut King of Heart! Dan kartu lainnya, Queen of Heart, Jack of Heart, Ten of Heart, serta Nine of Heart.

"Ro... royal straight flush! Bagaimana dengan Miriam?" Tanya Leon dalam hati sambil menoleh ke adiknya yang bernama Miriam. Maka, Miriam membuka kartu yang ditutup secara perlahan. Dan hasilnya adalah Ace of Spade. Kartu lainnya King of Spade, Queen of Spade, Jack of Spade, serta Ten of Spade.

"Kalau dia Sekop... berarti..."

"Sekoplah yang menang..." Sambung Leon yang tak kalah terkejutnya daripada temannya.

"Aku menang~" Kata Miriam dengan tersenyum sambil menunjukan kartu As sekop pada Lola. Lola yang juga tak percaya kalau ia kalah pada adiknya sendiri.

"A... aku kalah..." Lola yang begitu tak percaya hingga lemas dan pasrah saja. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tertarik ajakan dari Miriam saat ia memikirkan kembali kata-kata perempuan berambut silver tersebut. ia hanya mengendus hidungnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Miriam. Tadi itu benar-benar permainan yang hebat. Aku benar-benar mengakui kehebatanmu dalam permainan itu." Kata Lola sambil tepuk tangan.

"Iya. Kukira kau akan kalah. Tapi, ternyata kau punya lucky." Kata Leon sambil mengelus kepala Miriam.

"Ehe... terima kasih..." Kata Miriam dengan malunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi Lola, kau ikut mencari Meiko dan Kaito?" Tanya Miriam pada Lola.

"Apa boleh buat, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini... tapi... aku serta Leon sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kamu tentang Kaito serta Meiko, serta rahasia dibalik pembuatanmu." Kata Lola.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miriam.

"Ivan, lebih baik kau keluar dulu. Ini pembicaraan yang penting." Kata Leon pada temannya yang rambut berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah." Maka, Ivan keluar dari ruang permainan tersebut.

* * *

Miriam : Wahahaha... aku menang #lebay

Rika : Ketawamu lebay amat sih *sweatdrop*

Lola : Ngomong-ngomong updatenya kok telat sih? Nih, para readers lagi nunggu **KAU**!

Rika : Ya maap, soalnya aku dikejar-kejar pr. Kalau nggak diselesaikan, amarah guru benar-benar membara! Lagian nggak usah diperjelas 'Kau'nya.

Meiko : Nih kapan aku muncul? Aku kan karakter perempuan utama.

Rika : Iya, iya lagi aku bikin. Sabar ya

Kaito : Dan jangan lupa ya Repiewnya ya!

Rika : Ngapain elu nongol kayak hantu gitu? Ah, tapi tetap aja RnR please?


	5. The True

Meiko : mana si author gaje itu?

Kaito : Dia lari-lari dari kemarin gara-gara cerita one-shotnya yang kontroversi

Meiko : Oh, begitu. Yaudahlah, ayo kita mulai, Kaito

Kaito & Meiko : Karena author kami pergi entah kemana sekarang, maka kami akan menggantikan posisinya sementara. Dan kita langsung ke chapter berikutnya. :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid is not from my Author, but this fic is really from my Author. Thank you!

* * *

**Meiko POV**

Untunglah ia tak keberatan aku tinggal dirumahnya. Tapi, pada saat aku melihat wajah Michelle, entah mengapa saya ingin bertemu dengan mama karena wajahnya yang begitu mirip, hanya saja rambutnya berbeda. Terkadang, ia mengajariku apa yang aku belum ketahui. Memang, aku ini AI yang diberikan data-data yang sedikit. Ia bahkan pernah mengajariku untuk memasak.

Saat aku membersihkan kamar Michelle yang sedikit berantakan, aku melihat pigura kecil yang terdapat foto sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang memakai gaun berwarna putih. Saat aku melihat foto laki-laki tersebut, entah mengapa aku teringat adikku, Kaito. Mungkin wajahnya yang mirip, hanya saja laki-laki tersebut berambut berwarna hitam. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan berpikir, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan saudaraku di tempat gersang seperti ini? Batinku begitu.

"Oh, kau melihatnya." Suara yang berasal dari belakangku membuatku sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah belakang yang ternyata didepanku adalah Michelle.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah suamiku. Ia meninggalkan aku saat kota ini hancur lebur. Katanya ia akan mencari pertolongan tapi, dia tidak kunjung-kunjung kembali." Kata Michelle sambil menatap foto tersebut.

"Apa mungkin dia..." Belum pembicaraanku selesai, ia langsung mencela perkataanku sambil mengadah kepalanya.

"Tapi aku yakin dia masih hidup terus. Makanya, aku tetap menunggu hingga kini." Kata Michelle.

"Seandainya kamu itu manusia, kau pati bisa mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan." Kata Michelle dengan tatapan sedih melihat foto tersebut.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Michelle!" Kataku dengan yakin sekali.

"Tu... tunggu... barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu!" Kataku dengan tatapan serius. Michelle terkejut mendengar perkataanku yang tidak masuk akal di pikiran manusia.

"Biar aku periksa seluruh tubuhmu, Meiko." Kata Michelle dengan ketus.

* * *

_Skip time_

* * *

Aku tak menyangka Michelle menunjukan aku keruang bawah tanah yang tersembunyi di kamar Michelle, tepatnya dibawah kasur. Satu demi satu anak tangga membuatku penasaran apa yang ada didalam di bawah tanah. Michelle yang ada didepanku membawakan lentera yang ada ditangan kanan karena didalamnya yang benar-benar gelap dan dingin.

"Ini tempat research persembunyian aku serta kakakku." Kata Michelle sambil menerangi ruangan yang didalamnya seperti di laboratorium.

"Dulu, rumah ini tempat tinggal aku serta kakakku, tapi kakakku terpisah dengan aku saat bom meledak ditempat ini. Yah, walau sudah lama, tapi masih bisa dipakai." Kata Michelle sambil menyalakan generator.

Dan saat menyalakannya, lampu, mesin, dan seluruh yang ada didalam bawah tanah menyala. Tempat ini aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Tentu saja, tempat ini seperti laboratorium. Dan juga ada sebuah tabung besar yang ada disampingku. Saat itulah aku terciptakan, didalam tabung. Seingatku itu.

"Meiko." Michelle yang sekarang memakai jas putih yang panjang menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku akan memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Jadi, bolehkah aku menyita batterymu?" Tanya Michelle. Aku yang tak begitu keberatan mengangguk kepala saja. Michelle tersenyum melihatku yang tersenyum.

"Tutup matamu." Kata Michelle. Lalu, aku menutup mataku sesuai perintah berambut coklat.

"Bisakah kamu membuka matamu?" Tanya Michelle yang tidak lama kemudian.

Saat aku mau membuka mataku, aku hanya melihat kegelapan. Ternyata, batteryku sudah diambil dengan waktu yang tidak lama. Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku bahkan jaripun aku tak menggerakannya.

**Michelle POV**

Aku tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Meiko. Tidak mungkin AI mempunyai hati. AI dibuat untuk manusia, bukan terlahir seperti manusia sempurna. Aku melihat Meiko yang telanjang di sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan bersama kabel-kabel yang berwarna hitam yang menghubungkan tubuh Meiko. Aku melihat ke komputerku untuk analisis tubuh Meiko mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan saat aku melihat foto untuk melihat bagian kepala, aku tercengang melihat bagian-bagian tubuh.

"A... apa ini? Tidak mungkin..." Aku tak pernah melihat bagian dalam AI bentuk seperti Meiko.

Foto yang ada didalam kepala aku sudah begitu kaget melihatnya. Dikepala, aku melihat bentuk yang menyerupai otak manusia. Dan kulihat otak tersebut memang terbagi menjadi dua sama seperti manusia. 'Tapi, itu tidak mungkin!' batinku. Aku menganalisis kembali lagi dan aku segera melihat isi didalam otak kiri tersebut. dan ternyata, bukan kaget main-main. Aku melihat huruf-huruf yang beracak-acakan secara bergantian. Lalu aku menganalisis otak kanan dan saat aku melihat isi didalam otak kanan, hanya bergambar putih. Dan tiba-tiba muncul huruf yang aku tidak asing

"Vo... ca... lo... id...?"

Aku kembali mengingat kata itu, Vocaloid. Kalau tak salah aku pernah membaca di internet sewaktu saya masih kecil. Aku mengingat-ngingat saat aku masih kecil. Kalau tak salah Vocaloid adalah perusahaan dari Jepang yang menghasilkan voice synthesizer, program. Memang, saat itu sangat terkenal. Tapi, perusahaan tersebut diisukan bangkrut akibat terpecahnya PD III. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan Meiko serta saudara yang ia ceritakan adalah...

"Ia bukan AI biasa-biasa." Kataku sambil menatap Meiko yang ada didalam tabung.

Maka aku melanjutkan analisis kembali lagi, aku menyentuh layar komputer dan aku melihat folder-folder yang begitu banyak. Dan aku melihat ada salah satu folder yang dikunci. Aku pun menghack folder tersebut dan saat aku membukanya, ada tulisan yang berwarna merah dengan background berwarna hitam.

"Error?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. dan ada lagi satu peringatan lagi. '_This folder cannot open because of some reason. Would you like to delete this folder?'_ ada juga pilihan 'Yes dan 'No', lalu aku sentuh 'No' dengan jariku. Mungkin data itu bukan data biasa-biasa, untuk jaga-jaga aku pilih No. Aku menatap kembali ke arah tabung yang berisi AI yang bukan AI biasa-biasa.

"Sepertinya kau serta saudaramu bukan AI," kataku dengan wajah yang ketus.

**Mama POV (?)**

"Kau biarkan lari si 01.05 itu?" Tanya pimpinanku dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Biarkanlah dia lari, mungkin-"

"Mungkin apa? Kalau si 01.05 kabur, kita akan dihukum oleh 'dia'!" Mendengar kata si 'dia', perasaanku mulai sedikit tidak enak. "Dengar, kau harus bisa menemukan 01.05, kalau tidak, dia akan mengancam o-" Langsung saja aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membentak pimpinanku.

"Nama dia bukan 01.05, tapi Kaito!" langsung saja aku keluar dari ruang pimpinanku dan berjalan ke lorong kiri.

Pembuatan ini bukan demi pimpian, ataupun si 'dia' tapi ini untuk kebaikan dunia. Satu-satu kunci dari akhir peperangan adalah mereka. Mereka akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa mereka yang dibuat dari AI serta tubuh manusia bisa menyatu serta mempunyai hati, sama seperti manusia. Saat aku masih berjalan, aku dikejutkan dengan orang yang berumur lansia yang ada didepanku.

"Profesor Hideki..."

"Kau membiarkan dia lari?" Tanya profesor tersebut.

"Iya, aku membiarkannya dia lari." Jawabku.

"Lalu, kau sudah memberitahu pada 01.05?"

"Dia sudah bukan 01.05 lagi, dia adalah Kaito." Jawabku dengan ketus.

"Baik, baik. Akan kuralat pertanyaanku. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada Kaito jika ia mencari saudara maka dia akan..."

"Lupakanlah, tentang hal itu, Hideki. Apa kamu tak tahu perasaan ibu yang kehilangan anaknya meski anak itu robot?" Aku berjalan dan meninggalkan lelaki tua tersebut.

Aku memang sedikit khawatir pada Kaito, tapi jika ia memilih jalan itu, aku pasrahkan saja, karena aku yakin, mereka adalah anak-anak yang mengubah sejarah dunia. '_lebih baik aku menderita bersama saudaraku dibandingkan aku mati dikorbankan!'_ kata-kata itu masih berdengung di kepalaku. Aku berhenti sejenak danmengadah kepalaku keatas dan berpikir, "Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang dikorbankan, Kaito. Jika kamu terlibat dengan saudaramu, saudaramu juga akan jadi korban dari si 'dia' itu."

* * *

Rika : hosh... hosh... hosh... akhirnya, nyampe rumah.

Meiko : lu napa sampe ngos-ngosan gitu? Nih para readers jadi penasaran.

Rika : yee, suka-suka aku :p #plak

Kaito : Sudalah, yang penting author kita sehat wal afiat

Rika : eh, lu ngira aku sehat wal afiat!? Dikejar-kejar sama orang sadis gini dibilang sehat wal afiat? #dilindas

Kaito : lho? Kan yang penting kamu nggak kena bacokan gitu atau dipukul gitu, Cuma keringatan kan?

Rika : mending aku masuk hercules aja, deh. Biar aku gak kena dikejar si fans KaitoMiku

Vocaloid 1 : JANGAN!

Rika : oh, ya akhir kata dariku, Review?


End file.
